bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters
This is a list of chapters of the Bleach manga, and the respective volumes in which they are collected. The names of the chapters are given as how they appeared in the volume edition. For chapters that originally appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump with different titles, the original titles are noted in the references. Volume list Volumes 1 to 10 |} Volumes 11 to 20 in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. |ch7=C130 |ch7title=130. Suspicion2 Tears|note7=This chapter originally appears as in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. |ch8=-17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲|note8= Translation "Hagureyuku hoshiboshi no tame no zensōkyoku," Prelude for the Straying Stars | title = BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW | character = Izuru Kira | page = 208 | extra = | cover = BleachVolume15Cover.png | summary = During a bloody confrontation with a sadistic Shinigami, Uryū chooses a path that will temporarily grant him enormous power, at great personal cost. Meanwhile, Ichigo races to master a powerful technique that will help him fight Byakuya and, hopefully, save Rukia Kuchiki from execution. }} |} Volumes 21 to 30 |} Volumes 31 to 40 | release_ja = July 4, 2008Volume 34 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume34Cover.png | character = Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck |ch1=296. Changed Again And Again |ch2=297. King of The Kill |ch3=298. INTRUDERZ3 |ch4=299. The Verbal Warfare |ch5=300. Curse Named Love |ch6=301. Nothing Like Equal |ch7=302. Pride on the Blade |ch8=303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck |ch9=304. Battle of Barbarians |ch10=305. The Rising Phoenix | ISBN_us = 1-4215-2812-6 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874541-1 | page = 216 | extra = | summary = To Ichigo's surprise, his childlike friend Nel Tu reverts to her true form to shield her Human protectors. And yet, an unforeseen turn of event leaves Nel and everyone at the mercy of the enemy, who is a heartbeat away from exterminating them. What hope is there for Ichigo and his friends now? }} | release_ja = October 3, 2008Volume 35 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume35Cover.png | character = Mayuri Kurotsuchi |ch1=306. Not Perfect is GOoD |ch2=307. Bite it, Slash it |ch3=308. SATAN FROM ORBIT |ch4=309. Pray for the Mantis |ch5=310. FOUR ARMS TO KILLING YOU |ch6=311. The Undead 4 |ch7=312. Higher Than The Moon|note7=This chapter originally pears as 'Fervorous - Ferocious' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine |ch8=313. TO CLOSE YOUR WORLD |ch9=314. Night Side of Abduction |ch10=315. MARCH OF THE DEATH | ISBN_us = 978-1421533124 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874575-6 | page = 208 | extra = | summary = While the Shinigami are entrenched in bloody one-on-one battles with the Espada, their sworn enemy Sōsuke Aizen is preparing to make the next move in his elaborate plan. The battlefields of Hueco Mundo will soon give way to another battlefield where the price of losing will prove to be infinitely higher. }} | release_ja = December 4, 2008Volume 36 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 36.png | character = Shinji Hirako (Shinigami) |ch1=-108. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM |ch2=-107. Turn Back The Pendulum 2 |ch3=-106. Turn Back The Pendulum 3 |ch4=-105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 |ch5=-104. Turn Back The Pendulum 5 |ch6=-103. Turn Back The Pendulum 6 |ch7=-102. Turn Back The Pendulum 7 |ch8=-101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 |ch9=-100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 | ISBN_us = 978-1421533131 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874603-6 | page = 200 | extra = | summary = Find out what happened in the Soul Society one hundred years ago. Kisuke Urahara is the new captain of Twelfth Division—now if only he could get along with his assistant captain. And Shinigami captain, Shinji Hirako, suspects something sinister is going on with his second in command, Sōsuke Aizen. }} | release_ja = February 4, 2009Volume 37 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume37Cover.png | character = Yumichika Ayasegawa |ch1=-99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 |ch2=-98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 |ch3=-97. Let Stop The Pendulum |ch4=316. Swang the Edge Down |ch5=317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One |ch6=318. Five Towers/Four Pillars |ch7=319. Ants And Dragons |ch8=320. Beauty is So Solitary |ch9=321. Black Briers and Brambles |ch10=322. Oath Under The Rose | ISBN_us = 978-1421533148 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874628-9 | page = 216 | extra = | summary = Shinigami captain, Shinji Hirako, has uncovered Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal, but it may be too late. As some of the Soul Society's greatest Shinigami transform into Hollows, it will be up to Captain Kisuke Urahara to save them. And back in the present time, the grand battle between the Gotei 13 and the remaining Espada finally begins! }} | release_ja = April 3, 2009Volume 38 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 38.png | character = Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai) |ch1=323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair|note1=This chapter was originally released without a title. |ch2=324. The Reaper |ch3=325. Fear For Fight |ch4=326. Knockdown Monster |ch5=327. Knockdown Monsters |ch6=328. The Knuckle Debate |ch7=329. RAGING RAMPAGE |ch8=330. CROSSING SWORDS |ch9=331. Don't Believe The Hide | ISBN_us = 978-1421535975 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874649-4 | page = 200 | extra = | summary = The Shinigami must guard the four pillars that are protecting Karakura Town from destruction at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen's minions. Standing guard are assistant captains Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi and Ikkaku Madarame! But when Ikkaku goes down, will Karakura Town fall with him...?! }} | release_ja = June 4, 2009Volume 39 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume39Cover.png | character = Ayon |ch1=332. Stingy Stinger|note1=This chapter originally appears as 'Fang&Sting' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine |ch2=333. Ash & Salamander |ch3=334. Dregs of Hypnosis |ch4=335. chimaera chord |ch5=336. El Verdugo |ch6=337. Hall In Your Inferno |ch7=338. Fall Into My Inferno |ch8=339. The Deathbringer Numbers |ch9=340. The Antagonizer | ISBN_us = 978-1421535982 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874674-6 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = The battle between the Shinigami and Sōsuke Aizen over the fate of Karakura Town continues with more warriors joining the fight. But when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto enters the battlefield, can he put a quick end to Aizen's minions? }} | release_ja = August 4, 2009Volume 40 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Bleach cover 40.png | character = Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección) |ch1=341. The Envy |ch2=342. The Greed |ch3=343. The Gluttony |ch4=344. The Pride |ch5=345. The Sloth |ch6=346. The Wrath |ch7=347. The Lust |ch8=348. The Lust 2 |ch9=349. The Lust 3 | ISBN_us = 978-1421541372 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874712-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = While the Shinigami captains deal with Sōsuke Aizen's forces in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki faces Ulquiorra Cifer in Hueco Mundo. To match the powerful Espada, Ichigo will have to rely on his Hollow powers. But will the darkness overwhelm him...? }} |} Volumes 41 to 50 | ISBN_us = 978-1421541389 | chapters = 350. The Lust4 351. The Lust5 352. The Lust6 353. The Ash 354. heart 355. Azul-Blood Splash 356. Tyrant of Skulls 357. The Colossus of Fear 358. King of the Clouds | title = HEART | character = Yammy Llargo | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Bleach cover 41.png | summary = Pushed to the verge of death by Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo Kurosaki releases his Hollow powers. But can Ichigo control his powers long enough to claim victory against his rival, or will he lose everything he's been fighting for...? }} | release_ja = December 4, 2009Volume 42 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume42Cover.png | character = Tier Harribel (Resurrección) | chapters = 359. The Frozen Obelisk 360. Shock of the Queen 361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me 362. Howling Wolves 363. Superchunky from Hell 364. Grinning Revengers 365. Whose Side Are We On 366. The Revenger's High 367. YOUR ENEMY IS MY ENEMY | ISBN_us = 978-1421541396 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874762-0 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = The battle between the Shinigami captains and Sōsuke Aizen's Espada continues with the fate of Karakura Town in the balance. And just as things take a turn for the worse, some surprising allies make their grand entrance! }} | release_ja = February 4, 2010Volume 43 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume43Cover.png | character = Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurrección) | chapters = 368. The Fearless Child 369. Spit On Your Own God 370. 神の視座にて 命を論ず translation "Kami no shiza nite - Inochi o ronzu", Debating Life on the Throne of God 371. Kingdom of Hollows 372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger 373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone 374. 灰狼・赤血・黒衣・白骨translation "Gray Wolves, Red Blood, Black Clothes, White Bones" 375. EXecution, EXtinction 376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 377. Shout at the Dark | ISBN_us = 978-1421542966 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-874794-1 | page = 208 | extra = | summary = The battle against Sōsuke Aizen's Espada continues as the Shinigami search for a way to defeat Baraggan Louisenbairn's terrifying abilities. Meanwhile, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku will need every trick in his bag to compete against Coyote Starrk! }} | release_ja = April 2, 2010Volume 44 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume44Cover.png | character = Kaname Tōsen | chapters = 378. Eyes of the Victor 379. Falta de Armoniatranslation "Lack of Harmony" 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil 381. Words Just Don't Like You 382. The United Front [Discordeque Mix] 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 385. Vice It 386. Bells Are BlueThis chapter originally appears as 'The Bestial' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | ISBN_us = 978-1421542973 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870020-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = Old friends turn against each other as Kaname Tōsen and Captain Sajin Komamura battle it out. Will Tōsen's new powers be too much for the Shinigami? And when Shinji Hirako reveals his Bankai for the first time, can he turn the tables against Sōsuke Aizen?! }} | release_ja = June 4, 2010Volume 45 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume45Cover.png | character = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | chapters = 387. Ignited 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 [EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX] 389. Winged Eagles 2 390. BEYOND THE DEATH UNDERSTANDING 391. The Blazing Glaciers 392. The Breaking Glaciers 393. The Burnout Inferno 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 | ISBN_us = 978-1421542980 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870046-5 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = The great battle heads for a climax as Sōsuke Aizen joins the battlefield and faces the Soul Society's greatest captains. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals his true powers for the first time, but will it be enough to stop Aizen? }} | release_ja = August 4, 2010Volume 46 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume46Cover.png | character = Rangiku Matsumoto | chapters = 396. THE BITE 397. Edge of The Silence 398. BACK FROM BLIND 399. DEICIDE 400. DEICIDE2 401. DEICIDE3 402. DEICIDE4 403. DEICIDE5 404. DEICIDE6 | ISBN_us = 978-1421542997 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870085-4 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = With Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto giving him an opening, Ichigo Kurosaki goes in for the finishing strike against Sōsuke Aizen! But Ichigo will need the help of some new reinforcements if he hopes to defeat both Aizen and Gin Ichimaru! }} | release_ja = October 4, 2010Volume 47 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume47Cover.png | character = Gin Ichimaru (Commander of Arrancar Army) | chapters = 405. DEICIDE7 406. DEICIDE8 end of the Chrysalis Age 407. DEICIDE9 408. DEICIDE10 409. DEICIDE11 410. DEICIDE12 411. DEICIDE13 412. DEICIDE14 413. DEICIDE15 | ISBN_us = 978-1421543000 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870110-3 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = Sōsuke Aizen's new powers are too much for even the combined efforts of Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihōin. But as Aizen and Gin Ichimaru head for the Real Karakura Town, Ichigo decides to undergo intense training under his father's tutelage. }} | release_ja = December 3, 2010Volume 48 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = MangaVolume48Cover.png | character = Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku Hybrid) | chapters = 414. DEICIDE16 415. deicide17 416. DEICIDE18 [THE END] 417. DEICIDE19 418. DEICIDE20 419. DEICIDE 21 [Transcendent God Rock] 420. DEICIDE22 421. DEICIDE23 422. the silent victory 423. Bleach My SoulThis chapter originally appears as 'Farewell Swords' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | ISBN_us = 978-1421543017 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870144-8 | page = 222 | extra = | summary = As Sōsuke Aizen strolls through Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes furious training in order to master the one technique that could bring an end to the conflict. But when the battle is finally over, how will Ichigo's world have changed...? }} | release_ja = April 21, 2011Volume 49 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Vol. 49 Lost Agent Cover.png | character = Ichigo Kurosaki (Human) | chapters = 424. The Lost Agent 425. A Day Without Melodies 426. The Starter2 427. A Delicious Dissonance 428. The Known 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION2 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION3 432. The Soul Pantheism | ISBN_us = 978-1421543024 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870186-8 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = After a long battle, Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers... Ichigo now leads a quiet and peaceful life until he is approached by a mysterious man. What does the man want and how does it relate to Ichigo's lost powers?! }} | release_ja = June 3, 2011Volume 50 on Shueisha BOOKS | cover = Volume 50 Cover.png | character = Kūgo Ginjō | chapters = 433. The Six Fullbringers 434. Berry in the Box 435. Panic at the Dollhouse 436. The Time Discipline 437. Swastika Break 438. Knuckle Down 439. KEEN MARKER 440. Mute Friendship 441. Spotlight Brocken | ISBN_us = 978-1421543031 | ISBN_ja = 978-4-08-870219-3 | page = 192 | extra = | summary = After a long battle, Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers and is now living a quiet and peaceful life. But when a mysterious man named Kūgo Ginjō approaches him, Ichigo might have a chance to regain his powers. But what are Ginjō's true motives...? }} |} Volumes 51 to 60 | ISBN_us = 978-1421543048 | chapters = 442. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 443. Dirty Boots Dangers 444. The Rising 445. The Dark Beat 446. The Dark Beat 2 447. Load 448. LOADING TO LIE 449. Not be a Drug 450. Blind Solitude | title = Love me Bitterly Loth me Sweetly | character = Riruka Dokugamine | page = 192 | extra = | cover = MangaVolume51Cover.png | summary = Knowing Shūkurō Tsukishima is after Ichigo Kurosaki, Kūgo Ginjō continues the Fullbring training at a secret base. Ichigo is mastering Fullbring at an incredible speed and regaining his lost powers, but is he ready to face Tsukishima just yet...? }} | ISBN_us = 978-1421543055 | chapters = 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4 452. erosion/implosion 453. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 454. Sheathebreaker 455. End of the Bond 1 456. End of the Bond 2 457. End of Bond 3 458. End of All Bonds 459. Death & Strawberry 2 | title = End of Bond | character = Shūkurō Tsukishima | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Volume 52 Cover.png | summary = Ichigo Kurosaki continues his training to master Fullbring and hopefully regain his lost Shinigami powers. But as Ichigo gets closer, Kūgo Ginjō makes a startling move. Can Ginjō truly be trusted? And what lies ahead for Ichigo when he finally regains his powers...? }} | ISBN_us = 978-1421549491 | chapters = 460. Deathberry Returns 2 461. Come Around Our Turn 462. Why me sad. 463. Extreme Divider 464. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart 465. Bad Blood Exhaust 466. Screaming Invader 467. Luck Men 468. Raid as a Blade 469. Rag Lag Rumble | title = The Deathberry Returns 2 | character = Yukio Hans Vorarlberna | page = 216 | extra = | cover = Volume 53 Cover.png | summary = Ichigo Kurosaki is rescued from the pit of despair once again by Rukia Kuchiki. And she’s not the only member of the Soul Society who shows up to help out. Now having finally regained his true Shinigami powers, Ichigo faces off against Kūgo Ginjō with no restraints. }} |} Volumes 61 to Present |} Chapters Not Yet in Volume Format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. *633. FRIEND 3 *634. friend 4 *635. Hooded Enigma *636. Sensitive Monster *637. BABY, HOLD YOUR HAND *638. 悪意沸沸滑稽ノ極ミtranslation "Seething Malice is The Height of Comedy" *639. BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 2 *640. BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 3 (Mad Lullaby no.7) *641. BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 4 [When I am sleeping] *642. BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 5 [EYES ARE OPEN] *643. BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 6 [Waiting For Love] *644. BABY, HOLD YOUR HAND 7 [Never Ending My Dream] See Also * Bleach Pilot Chapter * imaginary number 01. the unforgivens * Episodes Notes and references Translation notes Other notes References Category:Chapters Category:List Category:Volumes